When making a duplicate key, it is generally necessary to have the original key present at the time of duplication. The original key is generally held in a key duplicating machine that copies the key cuts from the original key to a copy of the key.
Key duplicating machines are known that do not require the original key to be present during the copying process. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,687,565 to Wetterlin et al. describes a key identification code and manufacturing method. After making measurements of a key, the measurements are converted into a compact format which can be read back at a later date or at a different location by apparatus capable of accurately reproducing the original key. The data may be stored on, for example, a sticker, paper strip, or magnetic swipe card. When the duplicate key is required, the data are read from the storage medium and transmitted to a suitable key duplication device to produce a reproduction key.